Gold Rush
Gold Rush (previously titled Gold Rush: Alaska) is a reality/documentary show, produced by Raw TV, currently airing on Discovery. It currently airs on Friday nights at 9 P.M. Story )]] Gold Rush follows six men from Sandy, Oregon, who, due to the American recession, have lost their jobs and go to Alaska in attempt to strike it rich. Their goal is to successfully The Team The leader of the group is Todd Hoffman, whose father, Jack Hoffman, attempted the same thing over 25 years earlier. Being novices, they have multiple issues, mainly being breakdowns. Seasons Season 1 During Season 1, the Hoffman team had many rigorous, trying challenges. Being their very first year of gold-mining with a novice team, the elements of a hard season were well in store. The main dilemma during the first part of the season was dialing in Todd's wash plant. The wash plant included a Shaker, a Trommel, and a Duplex Jig, which must all be dialed in correctly for the wash plant to correctly function. Todd's father, Jack Hoffman, had an idea for pay dirt near the beginning of the season: A glory hole. A glory hole is the remnants of an ancient waterfall buried in the Earth from thousands of years ago. Throughout the rough season, numerous breakdowns occurred. Luckily, on-site mechanic James Harness could fix most of the breakdown problems. A saving grace during the Hoffman's struggling times is Dave Turin. Dave is a personal friend of Todd's, who works at his very successful family quarry. On occasions, Todd had to bring Dave in for expert advice on his mine and overall do-or-die situations. Dave has had years of experience at his family's quarry, so Todd brought him in for questions and anything that concerned him that could determine the future of his mine. Dave brought in game-changing ideas that saved the Hoffman's season from crumbling apart. Midway through the season, seeing the Hoffmans fail, claim-owner Earle Foster sent "Dakota" Fred, a mining expert in. Tensions were felt by all the crew with Fred. One incident in particular was the Grizzly Bars. Fred thought that half of them should be removed to allow larger rocks to enter the Shaker, and speed up production. Although, before checking with James Harness, he begins the cutting of the Grizzlies. This causes a major fight, and is not the only one between the two in the season. Tensions were high during other parts of the season as well. Jimmy Dorsey and Greg Remsburg got into a physical fight, leading to Dorsey's departure from the series. At the end of the season, Jack's glory hole idea paid off, earning the Hoffmans $20,000 in gold. Although they had much higher hopes and dreams, the claim is ready to mine in the next season and has a positive result for good gold. Season 1.5 During the off-season, Todd is able to get better equipment for next season's journey and gets everyone back together to have another attempt at striking it rich, although this time they will be mining in the gold-rich fields of the Klondike. Season 2 Season 2.5 Season 3 Season 3.5 Season 4 Season 5 Episodes Reception As of its first season finale, Gold Rush Alaska was the most-watched Friday night program in all of US television among males 18-49 and 25-54 For 13 consecutive weeks in its second season, Gold Rush continued to hold Friday's top rating in the demographic of men 18-49. Videos thumb|300px|right|Original Trailer See also * List of similar shows Category:Television Shows